


Come Back to Bed

by DoreyG



Series: No Time to Say Goodbye [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Hal Jordan is bad at feelings but acceptable at cuddles, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't need to leave for another few hours yet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back to Bed

"Come back to bed," Bruce purrs. Voice sleep rugged, eyes sleepy and hair ruffled as he reaches one warm hand out, "you don't need to leave for another few hours yet."

And the thing is... He knows he shouldn't. He knows that he should blurt something about boundaries, turn on his heel and march out of the mansion at top speed. Should remind himself that he's not that sort of person, to come back to bed after one longing sigh. Should remind _Bruce_ that _he's_ not that sort of person, to invite such intimacy with a voice so warm and soft.

But...

Instead he hesitates for a moment, and only a moment, before sighing. Dropping his pants and crawling back into bed, not even starting at the sudden heavy drape of Bruce's arm over his waist, "you're going to start making me late, you jerk."

"Mm," Bruce only yawns sleepily, and nuzzles closer like some sort of big cat. Something huge, and dangerous, and feral - but still somehow soft to the touch, "at least you wouldn't be wearing pants. I've decided, you wearing pants is an insult to the universe."

"Jerk," he repeats, but can't stop smiling. With Bruce, his very own big cat, warm and pliant besides him it seems like the only possible option.


End file.
